


Love & Lust

by SupernaturalHearts



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalHearts/pseuds/SupernaturalHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of one shots containing various ?/Naruto pairings. All will be yaoi and have explicit scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love & Lust

**Chapter 1**

**Itachi/Sasuke/Naruto**

Extended mission suck was all Naruto could think groaning as he finally reached the gates of the village. He was a week short of the three month mark, which was how long he was supposed to be gone. After two months of no contact with anyone from home he was home sick and decided to finish as fast as he could. Even with Kurama’s chakra and Sage Mode it wasn’t easy tracking missing nin all over creation for the sake of the alliance and every-damn-body had to request him to do it.

Speeding his way over rooftops he was intent on his destination, the Hokage’s Office, to report in. He’d write up the official report tomorrow once he’d gotten a good night’s sleep. Right at that moment though he wanted to get home and the only people he wanted to see when he got there were Itachi and Sasuke. He was happy that Sasuke ended up uncovering what the counsel had ordered Itachi to do in the process of hunting his older brother down. It was a good thing too they were invaluable during the war and as much as he was hailed for a hero, he knew he couldn’t have done it without the two brothers, they were as much heroes as he was.

He missed them more than either of them would know and he had no intentions of ever enlightening them. Sasuke was finally back and they had a decent friendship now, of course something’s would never change they still argued and settled everything with their fists but now the younger Uchiha was rid of all that anger and vengefulness. With Itachi back he actually smiled but as far as Naruto could tell it was only in front of him and his brother. He still didn’t talk all that much but he was more approachable now.

He didn’t hold a grudge against the older Uchiha, in fact he admired his loyalty to the village and his brother. The three of them got along well and while he wasn’t entirely happy he was content with the situation.

The first thing the three of them did when they got back was rebuild the house the brothers grew up in. they decided not to rebuild the whole compound though. They put up a private training ground, garden and fenced it all in. When it was finished both Uchiha’s invited him to move in and he was happy to accept. After giving Tsunade a quick debriefing, that was where he was headed.

Impatient to get home he once again sped over the rooftops and jumped the fence. Not bothering with the front door he went in through his bedroom window. He took off all his gear and weapons before stripping off his dirty sweaty clothes. He entered his bathroom and turned on the shower making it as hot as he could stand. He stood under the cascading water letting it wash away the tension and ease sore muscles before he started washing.

As much as he would’ve liked to stay in there longer he wanted to see the brothers then get something to eat before collapsing for the night. He got out and dried off, getting dressed he put on a white tee shirt with an orange Uzumaki swirl, boxers and black sweat pants. He left his room and went to the other side of the manor in search of the two ravens. He knew they were there he could sense them. They were probably in their rooms on the opposite side of the house from where his were. He kept his chakra suppressed wanting to try and surprise them. It never worked but he never stopped trying.

He crept his way through the main part of the house and into the brother’s wing. He was so lost in thought he body was on automatic and he paid no attention to his surroundings. He made it to Sasuke’s bedroom door and noticed it was open he didn’t even think about what he was doing just walked right in and stopped cold not expecting the sight before him. It stopped his breath and his heart stuttered in his chest.

They were so wrapped up in each other they didn’t even notice the extra person standing in the doorway. Itachi was stretched out on the bed flat on his back. What seemed like miles of pale skin on display, Sasuke just as pale and nude as his brother sitting on top of Itachi, his brother’s cock buried deep in his ass. The older Uchiha’s long slender fingers digging into the younger’s hips, hard enough to see the indents, helping him ride his brother slow and hard.

It took him a moment to register the sounds the two were make and when he did he knew he’d never be able to un-hear them just like the sight of the two beautiful bodies entwined in front of him, the tender loving look on Itachi’s face as he watched his brother above him or Sasuke’s head thrown back in complete pleasure as he yelled his love for his older brother. He realized they were in love with each other. When didn’t know about this at least he had hope he could have them both even if he never would have approached them about it. Now all he felt was despair, they were happy together and he would never begrudge anyone love of any type and they deserved it more than anyone.

With that final realization he sucked in a deep breath and they must have heard it because suddenly two raven heads snapped to look in his direction and he was faced with two pares of scarlet and black eyes. He held up his hands in a placating gesture and backed up a step or two. His throat was tight from holding back a sob so he had to force the words out.

“I-I’m so s-sorry,” by the time he got the words out he felt a tear leak from his blurred eyes and he hide his eyes behind his bangs no longer held up by his hitai-ate. As fast as he could he pulled on Kurama’s chakra and flashed out of the house, he heard Sasuke’s voice but not what he said and he didn’t dare stick around just in case they were mad at him.

Two of the three most fearsome ninja in the world had let down their guard. They knew better and yet it still happened and now their friend had caught them in an illicit act. The brothers watched the blond as he seemed to curl in on himself like he was expecting to get hit, and instead of the shouting and disgust they had expected when they talked about telling him, they got a stuttered apology, tears and blue eyes full of sadness.

They could only look on in shock as he lowered his head a bit and blonde hair hid blue eyes but didn’t stop them from seeing two tears make their way down whisker scarred cheeks. Before they could say or do anything he was a flickering orange blur. Sasuke shouted for him to wait but he either didn’t hear or ignored him. Sasuke looked down at his brother in confusion.

“What the hell just happened?”

“I don’t know Otōto.”

“Should we go after him?”

Itachi shook his head. “No let him calm down. I can’t sense his chakra right now which means he doesn’t want to be found and we could probably find him but he’ll be back, it’ll be best just to wait here for him.”

“Okay.” In a much more subdued mood the brothers got clean up and in clothes for bed. Not having any reason to hide their relationship from their house mate now they decided to sleep in Sasuke’s room. They stayed awake lying quietly together waiting to see if Naruto would come back but he never did and they fell asleep still waiting.

The blonde went straight to his usual thinking spot on top of his father’s head. He collapse on his back staring up at the star filled sky and let the tears fall silently. It wasn’t that he wasn’t happy for them because he was. They found love even if it was with each other but he was also envious that they didn’t feel that way toward him. Oh he always knew that there was a possibility they wouldn’t or didn’t feel that way toward him but as long as he kept his mouth shut he could dream. He knew years ago he loved his best friend and he admired and respected the older Uchiha but when they started to live together those feelings changed and became friendship and love. Now he loved them equally. That dream was gone now so he stayed awake all night and spent the time shoving those feeling as deep down as he could so he could face them again.

The next day the brothers awoke with the sun and began to worry when they still couldn’t sense the blonde’s chakra. It wasn’t until they were both showered dressed and sitting in the kitchen eating that they felt his chakra approaching the house. He didn’t enter through the front door but they could feel him in the house so they assumed he just climbed in his window. They sat and held their breath waiting to see if he’d avoid them. When they heard his footsteps coming in their direction they breathed a sigh of relief and waited.

He knew they were in the kitchen waiting for him so before he entered he steeled himself and put on a bright smile and walked in greeting them with a good morning. Itachi pointed over his shoulder at a plate he had set aside.

The two ravens watched Naruto walk in the room with a smile on his face and if they had not been them then they probably would think that everything was fine but they could both see the tense posture, the fake smile and his blue eyes dulled and emotionless smudged with dark circles. They listened to him say he wasn’t hungry and was just going to go train before he went to see the Hokage. Sasuke finally got mad and stood up and approached his friend forcefully grabbing his chin between his thumb and finger.

“Drop the mask. I can’t believe after everything you would use that again.” He watched the blonde’s smile drop and his face go emotionless just like his eyes. “I’m sorry.” He told the blonde.

“Don’t apologize for loving each other and this is your house you can do whatever you like.” He said in a flat voice.

“Are you mad at us? Disgusted?” That at least got a reaction.

“No! Absolutely not you love each other and as long as you’re happy that’s all that matters to me.” He said passionately. The brothers looked at him with a smile happy that he approved but both smiles disappeared almost as fast as they appeared. Now they just had to figure out what was really wrong.

“So what the fuck is wrong?” Sasuke all but snarled at the blonde.

“Please don’t make me answer that.” Naruto pleaded, his eyes darting back and forth between the brothers.

“Why Not? Aren’t we friends? Don’t you trust us?”

“With my life but you don’t know what you’re asking I doubt you’ll be happy with the answer.”

“Please Naruto. We can’t help you if you don’t tell us what’s wrong.” He said softly.

He couldn’t take Sasuke asking like that, that soft almost but not quite begging voice.  He grabbed at his blonde spikes tugging. “Damn it.” He growled out and face both of them. “I fucking love you. Both of you. I am in love with both of you.”  He spit the words like they were venom in his mouth. “I’ve loved you for years bastard, and you,” The blond said pointing at Itachi. “I don’t even know what happened.  You just got under my skin and gradually I just fell and didn’t stop. I was fine with the way things were. I never planned on saying or doing anything about it. Then I see you two together and it’s tearing me apart but I can’t be mad, hell I’m not even jealous.” He took a breath to keep from sobbing before continuing.

“I’m really happy for you two. You guys have been through so much with and without each other. Seeing you like that…” He trailed off and the two Uchiha saw so much longing in the blonde’s eyes it was painful. “I had to go, I had to clear my head so I spent the night shoving all of those feelings as far down as I could because I won’t lose either of you as friends. I was ok and I would have gotten better with time but you just had to push Sasuke.”

The younger Uchiha reached out a hand but immediately dropped it again when Naruto flinched and backed away. “I have to go now.” He said and didn’t wait for them to say anything before going to his room to grab his spare mission pack and left the same way he came not wanting to see either brother right at the moment. He went to the Hokage and begged her for another long term mission or time off to leave the village. She almost said no till she caught the signs of sleeplessness, red rimmed eyes and the dull quality to his usually cheerful voice. She tried to get what was wrong out of him but he refused just saying he need to get out of the village for a while so she gave him two weeks but that was all she could spare and with the condition he seemed to be in she didn’t want to give him a mission. He let her know he was going to be in Suna so that if she really needed him she could get a message to him. He left from the tower and headed right for the gates.

The brothers stayed were they were as Naruto left the room then the house and they didn’t move until his chakra was out of their sensing range. Sasuke turned back to his brother who was still seated at the table. Sasuke was lost. He didn’t know what to do or say. He knew he put up an emotionless façade for the world to see but the look in his best friend’s eyes just about broke him and he didn’t know how to fix it so he looked to his brother.

Itachi saw the pleading helpless look on his younger brother’s face and pushed out his chair holding his arms open to Sasuke. The younger raven straddled Itachi’s legs and buried his face in his brother’s chest wrapping both arms around his middle. Itachi hugged his arms around his brother’s shoulders and placed a few closed mouth kisses on the younger man’s neck.

“We should have told him everything. We should have taken the chance. How did we ever doubt him? This is Naruto I’ve never known him to be disgusted with anyone. I may call him the idiot but right now we are the blind stupid ones.” Sasuke rambled into his brother’s shirt.

“Agreed.” The younger Uchiha lifted his head with a thoughtful look on his face.

“I’m curious now if he was faking disgust the first two times we kissed.”

“Were you?”

Sasuke nodded a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “Initially I was shocked as hell but after a few seconds it wasn’t that bad. Now I can see through all his fake faces but then I didn’t know him as well as I do now. I can still remember the way he tasted. Toothpaste and ramen.” Itachi gave him a soft lingering kiss.

“Don’t worry Otōto. We’ll tell him when he gets back.”

“He didn’t even bother to mask his chakra. I know you couldn’t have missed the fact he left the village.”

“No, but he will be back. He just needed some space and probably went and asked for a mission. If you’re that worried just ask the Hokage how long he’ll be gone.” Sasuke stood up with a dejected sigh and went about getting ready to go see the Hokage about getting a mission of his own and Itachi need to get ready too. With his mostly peace loving nature and failing sight he decided to teach at the academy and only take mission if it was absolutely needed.

For two weeks Naruto had Gaara keeping him as busy as possible. He spent time training the Kazekage’s version of the ANBU, running errands, spending time with him and his siblings and taking minor missions around the village that he was allowed to do. By the end of the two weeks he was mentally and emotionally exhausted from working around his feelings for his two housemates. He would never truly be able to get rid of his feelings but he felt like he could stand to see them and not break down this time. So when it was finally time for him to go home he said good bye to his friends and makeshift family and took the leisurely way home not wanting to exhaust himself further. 

When he reached the gates of the village it was approaching 10 at night and he didn’t want to bother Tsunade so he went right home. He would have gone in the front door but it seemed the house was empty so he just went in through his window and stripped down to his boxers leaving everything where it fell. Collapsing on his bed he stared up at the ceiling and wondered where the brothers were. He laid there for a while before sleep finally claimed him.

The two Uchiha’s were having a late night training session when they suddenly felt the massive chakra of the one they had been waiting anxiously for. It only took them a moment of silent communication for them to drop what they were doing and with a burst of chakra to their feet they sped their way home. When they got there he wasn’t in any of the areas he usually spent time in which left one place his room. Sasuke was in the lead when they approached his door. He raised his hand to knock but noticed the door wasn’t shut tight so he placed his hand flat on the door and pushed it open quietly.

The sight that greeted them was an enticing one that had both, usually blank faced, Uchiha’s with their mouth’s parting on a sharp inhale. Itachi had never seen the blonde so bare before and while he thought the younger teen was attractive this was immensely different. Sasuke had seen him shirtless during training but neither had bathed together in the river or an onsen since they were much younger. He was stretched out on the bed on his back, both arms thrown over his head, clad only in boxers with all his smooth tan skin on display. His hair was a messy array of spike, his face peaceful and his once invisible seal now a permanent tattoo on his stomach.

Sasuke felt his fingers twitch with wanting to trace that dark mark all the way to where it disappeared into his boxers but he didn’t move. Itachi grabbed his brother’s shoulder and pulled him back out of the room and pulled the door closed but not tight.

“Let’s go get cleaned up first and we’ll come back.” The younger raven nodded his agreement and followed his brother back to their now shared room and took a quick sower together not wanting to waste the time to do it separately. They normally would have fooled around and teased each other but not this time. This time they made it quick both wanting to tease the sleeping blonde. Since they planned on climbing in bed with Naruto they only bothered to put on sleep pants.

They made their way back to the blonde’s room and saw he hadn’t moved a muscle. It took Sasuke a moment to figure out how to proceed, he almost thought about letting his former teammate sleep but decided against it. He wanted to make sure the blonde couldn’t escape them again. So he jerked his head towards the head of the bed and Itachi moved waiting for his brother’s signal. Sasuke jumped up on the bad and landed lightly. He knelt straddling the blonde’s thighs and as soon as he placed his hands on his hips the blonde jerked awake but had no chance to do anything before he slid a little ways down the bed and a heavy weight pinned his legs down. Itachi knelt above the blonde’s head and pinned his hands with his knees.

Naruto was shocked awake and couldn’t move to do anything about it. He blinked bleary eyes up to see his two raven haired friends above him. “Wha-.“ Was all he got out when a hand covered his mouth and the rest of the sentence became a muffled mess. He kept trying to talk as they frowned down at him, then he tried rubbing his cheek against his shoulder. When Sasuke realize he wasn’t trying to complain or get away he lifted his hand to figure out what he was trying to say.

“Itachi, your hair tickles.” He told the older Uchiha who grinned sheepishly but didn’t say anything as he gathered the loose black locks behind him. “Now mind telling me why you two felt the need to ambush me?”

“Well you left so suddenly and didn’t even give us the chance to speak.”

“Don’t…” Naruto started before he was interrupted.

“No. Now it’s your turn to be quiet and listen and if you don’t I will gag you until we are done.” He told the blonde teen under him and watched as his face flushed a light pink. He smirked and flicked his eyes over to his brother to see his stoic face but saw the amusement dancing in his eyes.

“I’ll start from the beginning Aniki and I had sorted out our differences before we met up with you during the war, by the end of it I had forgiven him and after doing a lot of thinking between the battlefield and home I came to realize many things. He was one of a very few of the people precious to me and I loved him more than I should. I suppose I started to act abnormally and he noticed and confronted me about it. He knows me well enough to know when I’m lying so there was no point in trying to. I was afraid of losing him again but I took the chance to tell him that and a few other things that had been on my mind. Thankfully it worked out and we had started our relationship by the time we started to rebuild the house.”

“We had thought about telling you, we never wanted it to stay hidden from you but fears kept our mouth shut because we feared being found out by someone and while it’s not unheard of in the bigger clans like ours and the Hyuuga it is looked down upon. After you spoke to us we realized the mistake in not trusting you and we are sorry but there is more to tell you but first I want to ask you a question. Did you never wonder why we asked you to live with us?”

“No, I was just happy you guys were giving me the chance to be close to you. It never crossed my mind to ask why.” He said quietly wondering where this was going. Now that the question had been posed though he was curious as to why they did ask him.

“Do you remember our first kiss?” He asked. Naruto averted his eyes but nodded. “Were you faking your reaction?” The flush that had disappeared now flared again and he nodded once more still not looking at either brother. Sasuke reached a hand up and placed it against a whisker scarred cheek, he leaned down so that their bodies touched at almost every point and their noses were a breadth apart. Naruto looked up into his black eyes surprised. “I was too.” Sasuke watched as he frowned in thought probably forgetting what they were initially talking about then both eyes widened and his lips parted on a gasp.

He kept gazing into those shocking blue eyes. “I liked you back in the academy even if I never showed it but it wasn’t until I thought Haku was going to kill you that I realized I loved you. If I hadn’t been so wrapped up in my own issues I probably would have stayed, but those issues combined with the fact that you were in love with Sakura and you would never love me like that drove me to leave. The curse mark didn’t help either magnifying my weaknesses, my rage and hopelessness. I am sorry for everything I’ve ever put you through and I am grateful that you never gave up on me.”

The blonde’s eyes were still wide with shock at Sasuke’s admission. It was everything he ever wanted to hear and now he was with Itachi. His eyes blurred with tears but he didn’t let them fall. He felt Sasuke put more weight on his chest and lower his head. Naruto turned his head away quickly and closed his eyes this time a few tears escaped without his permission. Sasuke looked down at the crying blonde worried.

“Naruto, what’s wrong?”

“I can’t make this choice and I won’t take you away from Itachi who needs you more than me.” He kept his eyes closed as he spoke in a horse voice. Sasuke had to puzzle the statement out before the pieces came together and he smiled up at his brother. Naruto thought he had to choose between the two of them and if he chose one the other would lose. He realized that maybe they had not been clear enough and he should have known they would have to spell things out for him.

“Aniki, I think it’s time you spoke up don’t you?” Itachi who had been watching passively had been excited to finally be able to see his brother with the blonde they loved so much but was disappointed when he turned away thinking they both had been rejected. He had come to the same conclusion as his brother and smirked.  He ran a hand through silky soft sunny spikes and when Sasuke settled himself back on the younger teen’s thighs he leaned down to speak in the exposed ear since his face was still turned away.

“Naruto,” the blonde shuttered at the smooth deep voice of the older Uchiha but didn’t look up. So Itachi persisted and let his voice go husky so the blonde could hear how much he wanted him. “There will be no choice to make. We are possessive jealous bastards and _we_ will have you and you will have _us_ because as much as my Otōto love me he love you just as much and just as I love him I love you equally.” He punctuated the statement with a nip at the blonde’s ear. He lifted his head as Naruto’s whipped around and his eyes shot open to look at Itachi above him.

His eyes were hazy with lust and his breath came in soft pants. Itachi’s hand hadn’t left his soft blonde spikes and he tightened his grip and made him tip his head further back into the mattress exposing his neck. He moaned at the pleasurable sting of having his hair pulled. The sound sent chills down the backs of the two Uchiha’s. Sasuke leaned down once again but this time grinding their rapidly hardening members together. Causing the blonde to groan just as Itachi slammed their lips together. Naruto arched up into Sasuke when the older Uchiha licked a wet line along his bottom lip and he opened his mouth for Itachi to devour while his brother kept grinding them together and kissing, licking and biting his exposed neck.

He was drowning in pleasure and neither of the ravens had put a hand on him except for the one still griping his hair, and he didn’t care. His breath was being stolen from his lungs and he could barely form a coherent thought but there was one thing that was bothering him and he turned his head, pulling away from the intoxicating lips above him. “Wait,” he got out in between panting breaths. “I’m not going to get in between you two right?”

“Are you saying you would not like to see me with my Otōto Naruto?”

He pictured when he had walked in on the brothers and couldn’t help the groan that escaped. Itachi smirked and released the blonde locks from his grip to reach up and grab his brothers blue-black hair and pull him into a punishing kiss just how he knew the other liked. Naruto watched the brothers kiss above him and arched into Sasuke grinding their erections together. When the younger Uchiha moaned into his brother’s mouth, Naruto did it again and released a breathy ‘fuck’. The brothers pulled apart with a smacking sound and looked down at the blonde teen with equally lust laden looks.

“Next time I am going to tie you to the bed and make you watch me fuck him since it seems like you like to watch.” Itachi said his voice lower and husky. “Right now though, Sasuke is going to fuck you and you are going to suck me. Would you like that Naruto?”

That voice and those words had him whimpering and grinding into his long time friend again. “Yes, please.”

“As you wish.” Itachi stood still on the bed above the blonde, and releasing his hands, and looked at his brother. Sasuke placed his hands on his brother’s hips just above the waist of his sleep pants and used his palms to drag the material down. He leaned forward and licked a line down the dark hair following the path of his pants until the head of his weeping cock was revealed. He swiped his tongue along the head to gather the beads of precum then sucked the head into his mouth tonguing the slit and forcing his brother to grunt and bury his hands in his hair. Sasuke never stopped and kept lowering his head at the same pace as his hands till his nose was touching his brother’s pelvic bone.

The pants pooled around Itachi’s ankles and Sasuke grabbed his thighs holding him in place and swallowing around him. Naruto who had been trying to restore feeling to his hands watched the whole thing with undisguised lust. He grabbed the younger brother’s hips and proceeded to rock their hips together, their erections pressed tightly between them. Sasuke groaned causing a chain reaction of Itachi moaning above the both of them and he used Sasuke’s hair to pull him off his cock and lower himself to his previous position minus Naruto’s hands.

This time it was Sasuke who stood and his older brother gave him the same treatment. Naruto watched for a moment before raising his hands to slide them up Itachi’s thighs and grabbing his hips. He tilted his head back and took the tip of the cock in his face, in his mouth and sucked on it moaning at the first taste of Itachi. He felt Itachi move away from his brother and pulled him closer so he could get more of the older boy in his mouth. Sasuke pulled his boxers off and kicked his legs apart before kneeling between his spread thighs.

The younger Uchiha brushed his fingertips over the blonde’s nipples before pinching them then lowering his head to lick and bite at them alternately. Once he was done and sucked and licked his way down the blonde’s chest. The raven licked his cock from base to tip and lifted his head to find his brother buried in Naruto’s throat. He watched Itachi very slowly fuck the blonde’s mouth and decided there was more time later for foreplay and asked if he had any lube or lotion around. He didn’t pull away just pointed to his bedside table. Sasuke found a bottle of lube and opened it to pour some on his fingers.

He reached his hand down and circled the puckered entrance lightly. “Naruto have you ever done this before?” The blonde still didn’t pull away but still shook his head no and fuck if both brothers didn’t think that was hot that they would be the first and only ones who would touch their blonde like this. “Do you know what to do?” He nodded and Itachi pulled away for a moment to ask him a question.

“How do you know what to do if you’ve never done this before?” His face took on the deepest blush they’d ever seen and he mumbled something too low for them to hear. “Can you repeat that please?” He covered his eyes with one of his hand but repeated what he had said.

“Clones.” They both raised an eyebrow at that.

“You’re saying you let a clone of yourself fuck you?” Again he nodded keeping his hand over his eyes, he didn’t want to see if they were disgusted by that. He was curious so he tried it out and when he had figured out what to do he learned that he loved being fucked the only problem was it was just a clone and not one of the two men he loved. Itachi grabbed his wrist and forced his hand away from his face so that he had no choice but to look up at his lovers. His eyes darted between the two of them seeing only heat, lust and behind that love and he relaxed.

At the moment he relaxed Sasuke shoved in one finger, twisted and curled hitting his prostate on one smooth motion that bypassed the usual uncomfortableness and caused the blonde to arch his back and suck in a sharp unexpected breath. “I think we would both like to see that one day.” Sasuke said his voice thick with lust. He pulled his finger out slowly and pushed back in fast and with unerring accuracy hit that bundle of nerves again. This time he moved with the finger and moaned long and low. Itachi moved forward and Naruto took his cock back in his mouth allowing the older Uchiha to once again fuck his mouth as the younger pushed a second finger into him.

Sasuke fucked his fingers in and out of the blonde coordinating his movements with his brothers for a few minutes before finally pushing a third finger in along with the other two. By now Naruto was moaning almost constantly around the hard member moving in and out of his mouth. Saliva was leaking from the corner of his mouth and Sasuke could see his brother clenching his teeth together in an effort to keep himself from coming too soon. The younger removed his fingers and earned himself a whine from the blonde while he was slicking himself up with lube. The whining stopped when he felt the blunt head pressing against his entrance and as Sasuke was pressing himself into the blonde, Naruto pushed down forcing him in deeper and fasted than he intended.

He growled and placed his hands on the blonde’s hips holding him still so they both could adjust. When Sasuke was suitable calmed down he pushed himself deeper till he could go no farther and pulled out slowly. When the head of his dick was all that was in the male he snapped his hips and reentered him at a faster and harder pace hit the nerves inside him again. All of them knew they weren’t going to last very long this being their first time all together. So it ended up being hard and fast.

When Itachi felt his orgasm approaching he went down on all fours and took the blonde in his mouth. With a few hard sucks and his brother hitting his prostate on every thrust it didn’t take long for Naruto to empty himself in the older Uchiha’s mouth with a groan. Itachi felt the vibrations from the blonde’s throat and let himself go. It only took a few more thrusts from Sasuke after he had tightened around him and the younger Uchiha was coming inside their blonde while he moaned out his name.

When they were finished Itachi forced himself to fall to the side while his brother collapsed on top of Naruto. They lay there in silence trying to catch their breath. Sasuke was the first to move sliding to the other side of Naruto who turned to face him, tucking his head under the others chin and wrapping an arm around his waist. Itachi spooned behind the blonde and put an arm over both him and his brother. That’s how they fell asleep all happily pressed against each other.


End file.
